GENETIC VIRUS BERSERKER!
by MaxirMusic
Summary: Maxir comes from a destroyed world. He has a genetic virus with a strange symptom. What happens when he gets thrown into the world of One Piece with characters from another manga? Characters from Rosario-Vampire also included. I suck at summaries, so just read it please. Rated T for Swearing, Violence, maybe some Lemon later, but i'll up the rating then.
1. Chapter 1: You were so cool!

"YOU WERE SO COOL!"

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or any of it's characters or plot.

I do however, own Maxir "Berserk" Slens

* * *

Yo. Sup? Name's Maxir "Berserk" Slens and I have a serious problem. It's a genetic virus that runs in my family, but it's not contagious so don't worry. Basically, what happens is that I get insane berserker urges, and the restraints and locks that my body naturally applies on my muscles get smashed to pieces, as well as my natural healing process increasing many times over. I did one time lose it to the point where when I woke up, the school complex I was hiding in had several buildings that were destroyed and the main school building had pretty much collapsed in on itself. I can marginally control when I have these attacks, but if I feel myself in the grip of one, the most I can do is hope that no one sane gets hurt.

Now, while most of you are probably thinking 'Wow, that really sucks dude' it's not actually all that bad, considering I live in a post-apocalyptic society. Here, everyone is either a drooling, raving, cannibalistic man-eater, or a drooling, raving, psychotic-killing machine. Sounds like a nice place doesn't it. I just love it.

Anyway, when you have survived an apocalypse, especially one where people turn into what you would call Zombies (I call 'em the Dead-Ends, because if they find you and manage to get close, you're at a dead-end in your life), and there are monsters of other kinds running around, nothing really scares you anymore. So when I was getting breakfast one morning, which means looting a convenience store, it didn't scare me in the least when the ground under me swirled and twisted, and then opened into a hole. Was I surprised? HELL YES! Was I scared? Not so much no.

It felt like I was falling forever. I must have fallen for at least an hour, so reentry hurt like a bitch. You'd think I wouldn't have built up that much speed in a zero-gravity dimension...

* * *

SLAM!

*Cough* Cough* "Shit that hurt. F*cking A." Sitting up, I tried to get my head on straight. When I had stopped whining about how much it hurt, I still didn't pull my head out of my hands. I was listening to the sounds of similar groans and some surprised exclamations of people falling from the sky, as well as whimpering about demons coming from the sky. I coughed again, and felt blood come from my mouth, hearing it splatter on the ground in front of me.

"OH MY GOD THAT ONE'S HURT!" I heard a squeaky voice exclaim.

"wait….I know that voice…Chopper?" I said as I heard a small creature scurry towards me.

"That's my name, how did you know?" He looked suspicious now.

"Sorry, misspoke, I know that face is what I meant." I finally looked up to see a certain cuddly reindeer peering at me with concern.

"Let me see where you're hurt." He tried to get my shirt off me.

"Woah, chill horn-head. I have a few broken ribs, that's all. I'm okay." I coughed again, and then stood up, though Chopper was telling me to stay still. I promptly saw a certain straw-hat crew staring at me. Looking around, I also saw a certain group of Youkai, and one human who wasn't quite human staring back at me. I couldn't take it, I doubled over, coughing up blood, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAA….*cough *HAHAHA*hack cough hack* HAHAHAHAHA! *COUGH COUGH COUGH HACK!"

I finally got myself under control, and looked around at all the blood that covered me, and the ground around me. I got the feeling I was being stared at, and I looked around again, only to see the very same people mentioned before staring at me with frightened eyes.

"haha...ahhhh, Sorry about that." With that, I sat, and began feeling for just how badly I was hurt. While Chopper went over and checked on the group next to me, at my insistence. I realized we were on the Merry Go, and my mind nearly short-circuited from pure joy. I contained myself this time, and resumed my check of my injuries.

Five broken ribs, three cracked, and four bruised. And then bruises all over my body. Man, this was probably gonna be one of those days. Of course, as soon as I said this, a giant sea-monster came leaping out of the water towards the ship. Now, the fact is that I am a very high-stung person naturally, not even an apocalypse could take it out of me. And my GV (genetic Virus) has direct contact with my emotions. So if I'm really surprised, I go into full berserk mode, faster than you can blink. To be honest, I felt bad for the sea-monster.

Everybody screamed at it, including me. I mean come on, the thing was the size of like twelve buses. So I completely flipped my lid. I jumped up, and my muscles shot me straight at it. I retain enough consciousness to know and see what the f*ck is going on. But not enough to do anything about it, or control myself.

I hit the sea-monster full on in the face with my body, smashing it back, while I flipped and landed like a cat on the deck of the ship. It fell back into the water and was instantly up again. This just sealed his fate. I jumped towards it, and landed right on its chest, smashing my fist into it as soon as I got there. Its chest bucked backwards, and it shot backwards. I hit the water, and plowed through it like a high-speed power boat. Even while I was in the water, I picked it up by the tail, and swung it round and round; over and over again, finally sending it shooting up into the air with a giant heave. While it was flying upwards, I shot back to the Merry, jumping up onto the deck by propelling myself out of the water.

I stopped for a moment, and took careful aim. I'm actually very cold-hearted and precise when in a fit, even if I am a berserk, killing, fighting maniac. I shot forward, jumping at an angle, so I would go right by its face. I swung my whole body to the left, bringing my right foot, with all the force I could muster, straight into its face. I smashed its skull, and its head cracked open like an egg. We both fell into the ocean, it was still flying in the direction I kicked it though, and that was when the fit ended. I looked up, saw where the ship was, and swam back, agonizingly slowly because though my ribs had healed as a result of the fit, my body was exhausted, both mentally and physically. I finally got to the ship, and saw that Zoro was lowering a ladder. I don't know why he was doing it, but when I got closer to the top, he just grabbed my arm and pulled me over the side.

"Thanks man." I said, shivering from the cold water, which my body had no defense against because it was so tired.

"No problem, it was a good fight. By the way, where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked me with a questioning look on his face.

"It's in my genes." I said with a smirk. He laughed at that and then Chopper came running over with a blanket, Usopp close behind him.

"You were so cool!" They screamed at me, while Chopper threw the blanket over my shoulders.

"I want to learn to fight like you!" Usopp chanted while he and Chopper danced around me and Zoro. Sorry Usopp, but no you bloody don't. I turned to ask if they always did this to Zoro, even though I already knew.

I took one look at Zoro's face and doubled over laughing so hard that tears streamed down my face. I laughed for a solid minute, and then got myself under control, even though I didn't straighten up because I was so tired.

"Will you join my crew?" I looked up to see a serious faced Luffy, but with a slight smirk. I saw everyone else on the Straw-Hat crew sweat drop, and then look at me with questioning eyes. My brain was buzzing, and my thoughts were running a million miles a second. My heart threatened to pound right out of my chest.

I turned to Zoro, just to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

"Is he serious?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. If you say no, he'll keep perstering you until you say yes." He looked at me with pity.

"Ah Hell. Why the f*ck not? But I warn you now... I am sarcastic, cynical, rude, and if you wake me up when I'm sleeping, I will kill you. I am also not good with mornings. Oh, and if any of you steal my food, take my stuff, or try to extort money from me, I will beat you black and blue, woman or man, gender makes no difference. Also, I have a genetic virus that causes insane berserker fits. I have no control in these fits, and I get them sometimes without warning. My healing process is massively boosted, and my strength and speed jump. If you're okay with all that, we're good to go." I said with a giant smile. I looked over to see the other group was still trying to get their bearings, and figure out how the hell a human had just beat the living shit out of a sea-monster, even though I had just told them.

"COOL!" Luffy said, with stars in his eyes. Then he turned and yelled "SANJI! MAKE FOOD, WE GOT A NEW NAKAMA, SO WE'RE GONNA PARTY!"

Everybody shouted at the same time "YEAH!"

I'm having fun so far, but who knows what is to come.

* * *

**Well, that went smoothly, I like it.**

**Maxir: Did you base me off yourself?**

**Oh hell no. I wouldn't do that to you buddy. Naw, You are different from me.**

**Maxir: What do I look like?**

**I'll put in a character bio now. I was gonna do it anyways.**

Name: Maxir Slens (you should know this)

Age: Seventeen

Gender: Male (in case you hadn't figured it out)

Height: Six feet One inch

Favorite food: PIZZA! (Although it's hard to find when everybody who makes it is dead)

Hair color: Dark brown, almost black

Favorite drink: Ginger Ale (NO, IT'S NOT AN OLD PERSON DRINK!)

Physique: Skin is lightly tanned, but it's not a farmers tan at all. Back and chest are tanned as well. Scars run along and criss-cross all over the back and front of the body. They also trail along the arms, and there are a few on the legs.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!

R AND R PLEA-! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST FUCKING DO IT!


	2. Chapter 2: That must Suck!

"That must suck"

Dislcaimer: I don't own One Piece, and I don't own Rosario Vampire.

I do own my guy.

* * *

I don't really remember everything that happened the night of the party, but I do clearly remember that I didn't spend it dancing around like a bat out of hell with Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and Sanji. Sanji was absolutely out of his mind from the amount of beautiful girls that had suddenly appeared in his view. I kind of felt bad for him, cause the Youkai beat the living shit out of him. Zoro and I had a good laugh at the looks on their faces when he jumped back up and continued to fawn and swoon over them.

I did manage to pretend that I didn't already know the Youkai's names. Lemme just go through a quick run-through of who was there. Oh, and they did agree to join the crew as well, albeit temporarily, because they wanted to get home. That particular wish, I believe will pass very soon, and it looked like for some of them it passed instantly.

There was Tsukune Aono. He's easy to get along with, and is nice, so we got along well. Next was, Moka Akashiya. She scares me, mainly because she seems so grim and cold…. But I think it's a front somehow. Anyway, after that was Kurumu Kurono. I don't really like her, but she looks after Tsukune and her friends, I'll say that much. Like when Sanji attacked Tsukune because all of the girls were hanging off him, Kurumu was the first one who kicked his ass. Next was Yukari Sendo. She's cute, but seems a little bit strange. All I'm gonna say about her.

After that was Mizore Shirayuki. She's nice, and is easy to talk to, unlike the rest of them besides Tsukune, but she's the one who seemed not to trust me the most. IDFK why, but that's what it seemed like. I get the feeling I remind her of something she'd rather not remember, oh well. Ruby Toujo just freaks me out, seriously… She is one freaky woman. She kept referring to herself as Tsukune's toy, which is freaky enough by itself, but in my world, toys are generally sex slaves. A-anyway, then it was Kokoa Shuzen, a feisty little red head. She had this thing where she wouldn't stop asking me to fight her. I told her, in detail, why that would be a bad idea. She didn't seem to hear me, and just kept bothering me.

The one person I really didn't have an opinion of was Touhou Fuhai, who seemed to be just a perverted old man, but gave off a very dangerous feeling. I don't know about him yet, but the others seem to be really nice people. I'm off my ass excited I got to meet them.

All I remember about how I got to bed was me dragging a blanket around myself in a way that would make it easy to throw off, and curling up in a corner of the room that we new-comers were to sleep in.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't remember anything, so I woke up like I usually do. I roll my head slightly to the side, groan lightly, and crack one of my eyes open just enough that I can see if anything moving is nearby. Not remembering what had happened the day before, I flipped out when I saw a small head close to mine, and reacted accordingly. I threw my blanket into their face, pulled the knife I keep sheathed at my waist, and tackled them to the wall across the room. I twisted myself so I landed behind them, with one arm around their torso, and my knife pressed into their neck.

"Move and die." I said with clenched teeth, not fully awake yet. I slowly blinked he sleep from my eyes, and looked around to see every one of the Youkai group staring at me with surprised and nervous eyes, as well as some of the straw-hat crew. Memories flooded back in, and I shook my head with a groan.

"Umm, Max-san, do you think you could let go of me?" I started, and realized I was holding someone in my blanket, with my knife against their throat.

"Ahh, sorry about that." I took off the blanket to reveal a very startled Touhou Fuhai, who was looking at me as if he had never seen anything like me.

"Mind telling us what that was about?" said Moka. I blushed a little, and scratched my head, embarrassed.

"Sure thing, ah, where I came from… it's, um, not the best kind of place." I didn't really know what to say, so I just scratched my head some more and blushed a deeper red.

"Why's that?" asked Tsukune.

"Well, it's kinda post-apocalyptic. Everything is destroyed, and it's really difficult to find safety anywhere."

"What makes it not safe?" chimed in Yukari.

"Well, for one thing, there are these things that most people would call zombies. I don't call them that though. I call them Dead-Ends, cause if you get cornered by more than a few, you've pretty much hit a dead-end in your life. Anyway, if you get bit by one, you turn into one. I saw it one time. The bite turns purple, and then the veins start to turn purple. Near the end of it, they are black, and right as the person turns, their eyes roll back into their head, and blood spurts from their mouth. They fall over backward, and then get back up a minute later. They hunt by sound, and they're freaky, but not the worst things to deal with, with them you just have to be quiet."

"What are the worst things?" asked Ruby with a shiver. The way she said it made me laugh, and even to my own ears it sounded shaky, hollow, and dark.

"The things that come out when you're not ready, that use the Dead-Ends as crows to a meal. The Youkai that let the Dead-Ends find you for them, but will go for you themselves if they find you first. The ones that don't just eat, they play with you, like a cat with a mouse it's found. They play with you until they get bored, then they kill you. Most of them don't even actually eat you; they just kill you for fun. That's the worst thing about my world. That's what scares me the most." I shivered, just remembering all the times I saw some poor sap get caught by a siren, or a lizardman.

"Has that ever happened to you?" asked Mizore in a small tone, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Heh, more than I'd like, but less than I can't handle. The last time it happened was two weeks ago, and it was more my fault than anything. I wasn't being careful enough." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but it crept out anyway. "I was walking along, rather carefree, because I had gone through that way before and hadn't encountered even a small sign of trouble. But right as I turned a corner, I ran into a group of Jyorogumo. I nearly got eaten, and only wasn't because I self-induced a fit."

They all looked at me with sad eyes. Tsukune was the first on who spoke however.

"That must suck."

"You have absolutely no idea." I said with a cynical sneer. Then I jumped up, sheathed my knife, and stretched.

"As a rule, I don't trust anyone, especially Youkai. The only Youkai I'll trust are Witches, and Ice Fairies. Witches I trust because they got the short end of the stick in terms of food chain. Youkai hunt them just as much as humans. Ice Fairies I trust because I've never really had a problem with them, and I like cold weather and winter. Winter, cold weather, and snow are three things that really slow Dead-Ends down, so I love winter time. But, old prejudices aside, I'll make an exception for you guys, mainly because you don't seem like you want to eat or kill me. At the moment anyway, give it a few weeks and you'll want to." This last part I said as a joke. But then I remembered the incident this morning, and turned to Touhou Fuhai with a glare.

"Just don't get that close to me in the morning, old man. Now, I don't know about you folks, but I'm hungry, and I smell good things to eat. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get some chow. See ya later."

I grinned, turned, and walked out.

* * *

**Gin: WHERE THE HELL AM I?!**

**You don't get to be in this one, so POOF!**

**Tsukune: That was kind of mean.**

**I'm a mean person. You should know that.**

**Zoro: Where are we? And yes you are. **

**You guys come back in the next chapter. heh, I hope your ready Zoro. Cause I got some good stuff planned for you later on.**

**Zoro: ...**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**READ AND REVIEW B*TCHES!**


	3. Chapter 3: I need Power

Chapter 3

I need Power

* * *

I left the others to think over what I had said, and walked slowly to the galley, hoping I could con Sanji into making me a four egg omelet, which I hadn't had in forever. I walked in, and saw Brook sitting in the corner, with his violin in hand, composing something. I remembered that before the AE (apocalyptic end), I had played violin, and been pretty good at it too. So, I decided to ask.

"Hey Brook?"

"Hai, Max-saan? What is it?"

"Ummmm, I was just wondering it I could see your violin for a moment? I used to play, and I was wondering if I was still any good."

"Yohohohoho, You are welcome to my violin as long as I am still breathing. But I'm just bones, so I don't breathe... SKULL JOKE!" Still chuckling, he handed over the instrument. I took it with reverence, thanked him, and set the bow on the string. I had no idea what to do afterwards, so I closed my eyes, and tried to picture myself playing something.

I must have looked ridiculous, and I heard the door open and close, so I figured the others must have come into the room. I got nervous, but then I shut them out so I could focus. My fingers on my left hand found positions on the strings, and I started to play. It was rather tentative and quiet at the beginning, but as I gained confidence, an image of the violin formed in my head, and I started to play clearly and strongly.

The notes ripped off the violin, and halfway through, I remembered the name of the song I was playing, it was _A Hero's Journey_, by Soon Hee Newbold, the first violin part of the orchestral string version. Around the same time I realized that there was something wet on my face. When I finished, I realized that the wetness had been the tears that were pouring down my face. I wiped them away, and looked fondly down at the instrument in my hands. I turned to Brook who was looking at me with a look I interpreted as respect. I handed him his instrument, thanked him, and then turned straight to Sanji, who was giving me a similar look, and politely asked him a question.

"Hey, Sanji... Do you think you could make me a cheese omelet please? Nothing else, just cheese." He smiled, and then turned away, rolling up his sleeves.

"Sure thing Max, any special way you want the egg done beforehand?"

"If you could scramble it, that would be amazing."

"Done." Sanji can be a nice guy when he tries. I sat down at the table, and leaned my head against it.

"That was beautiful Max..." I looked up to see Robin, with Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and the others all nodding their agreement. The only one who wasn't was Zoro, but he was giving me an inscrutable look in place of nodding. A look flashed in his eyes, and he nodded at me once. For some reason, that nod warmed me more than the compliments that any of the other payed me that breakfast.

* * *

I took to training with Zoro, and while I couldn't even come close to matching him, but close enough that some times I gave him a run for his money. Eventually I'd like to say I caught up with him, but I didn't really. But, even if I couldn't match him, it was interesting to just watch how his body moved and reacted to the stress he put it under. It truly was mind over matter. By this realization, I was able to gain some control over my GV, but I never told anyone why or how I got that realization.

The same night I made that realization, Touhou Fuhai pulled me aside, and asked if he could examine me. I told him that as long as he didn't do anything perverted, I was fine with it. He tapped my body pretty much all over, and then put his hands on my temples, and asked me to close my eyes. When I did, he muttered some words I didn't understand, and after a few moments, he told me that I could open my eyes, that he was done. He told me that there was a block in my mind, and a very powerful seal, but since he didn't know what was being sealed or blocked, he didn't unseal or unblock it. He also said that he couldn't tell what was being sealed or blocked because the seal and the block were so powerful they blocked out what was behind them. It presented more questions than it answered really...

* * *

It had been a few months since my little violin recital at breakfast, and we had gotten in and out of fights. We had run into several vice-admirals, and were coming to the Seabody Archipelago. We had been looking around, Luffy had punched one of those snobby Tennryubito in the face to save Caimie. We got into a fight with a Pacifista, an Admiral, and then Kuma sent all of us flying... The main reason I kept this part short and didn't tell you anything about it is because I'm not proud of it. My GV wasn't enough, and I couldn't do anything at all when some weird sorcerer guy sealed my fits.

* * *

When I came to after Kuma sent us flying, all I was aware of was a burning, shameful disappointment in my chest. I put my head in my hands and cried for about a minute or so, then shook myself. I hadn't been strong enough to do anything, because all I had was a natural ability. I didn't work to do anything with it, I just did it. Even with the control I had over it, it wasn't enough. This thought turned the disappointment into anger. I had to do better, or eventually I would become obsolete. With this in mind, I knew I had to train, and hard. But where to begin...

"You okay there kid?" I looked up startled, to see a certain pervy old man staring down at me...

"Touhou Fuhai? You got sent here too?" I thought that this was strange, because from what I remembered about One Piece, nobody got sent to the same location, or anywhere near each other.

"I grabbed on to you just before you got hit, so I got transported with you." This thought reassured me, I wasn't by myself comepletely. Then a thought crossed my mind...

"Hey, Old Man. Would you train...me? You told me a while ago there was a seal and a block in my mind... Could you undo them?" He gave me a skeptical look, and said.

"Do you really want me to? We don't know what's behind them..."

I shook my head vehemently, "I don't care what's behind them! I need to get stronger. I need power. I need training, and the one person in this world I can count on right now is you..." He regarded me with something akin to respect, and then told me he would try.

I can't tell you anything that he did after drawing some runes and a pentagram around me, because the second he started I blacked out.

But when I woke up my entire world changed...


	4. Chapter 4: Ladies and Gentlemen

Author's note: The story will not be told in the first person for a little while...

It had been two years, and none of them had seen each other through all that time. They were all wondering how much had changed in the others at that time. So when they were all on board the ship, waiting for the last person to arrive, they all shared what their adventures had been like.

Attacks were coming from all sides, and they and the friends they had made in their respective journeys were repelling the marines. Just as they were about to leave...

**(Zoro's POV)**

We were just about to leave when Max arrived. A swirl of darkness announced him, and out he stepped. Max was carrying a long katana, who's scabbard was black with red lines crossing it horizontally.

**(Maxir's POV)**

"Sorry I'm late everybody. Took me a bit longer than expected to get that technique down." I said, not looking at anyone while I caught a cannonball and launched it back at the person who threw it. I turned smiled, and then laughed at the shocked expression on most of their faces.

"I knew you were going to be late..." Touhou Fuhai muttered under his breath.

"Like I said, I had one more technique I wanted to work on and get just right, and since I can teleport pretty much anywhere, I thought I didn't have to worry. But, again, it took me longer than expected..."

"Then let's see this technique that took you so long." He said with a small smirk. "You were probably just napping weren't you."

"No... I wasn't. I'll show you." I tossed my katana into my dark closet, where it was safe, and no one could get it but me. Then I took a side-ways fighting stance, with my knees bent and my feet slightly wider than my shoulders. I raised my left arm up to line up with my shoulder, creating a right angle with it. Concentrating, I pulled my right fist back, and then threw a punch. Before my arm had reached its halfway extended position, I felt my fist hit the air in front of it. The air rippled vertically, like water, outwards from my fist. It stretched out quite a ways.

I withdrew my fist, reached into my closet, and drew my sword out from inside. I then turned and looked directly at Touhou Fuhai.

"This is what I was working on." I said with a gesture, just as the area around the Marines who were attacking us exploded.

"I call it Phantom Air Ripple. If you do it right, it can't be dodged, it can't be blocked, and it most certainty can't be deflected." I smirked at him, and then jumped three feet in the air when Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy jumped at me, their eyes stars, with stars surrounding their heads.

"You're so cool looking!" They were practically drooling all over me, so I created an Energy-Doppelganger, and then left it there, while I used instant movement to move myself behind everyone else. I smiled at them when they immediately sensed I was not in front of the Star-Struck Trio.

"You learned some new tricks." Zoro said with a small smirk. "How strong have you gotten now?"

"Stick around and you might find out, buddy." I smiled a wide smile this time, glad to know he and I were still going to continue our friendly competition.

"Alright muscle-brains, break it up." Touhou Fuhai said, causing me and Zoro to glare fiercely at him. Touhou Fuhai turned to me and said, "Looks like you've grown quite a bit, my young pupil. But, one growth I don't approve of is how your appearance has changed in the year that you've have to train by yourself, after you left my side."

I realized he was right. I didn't notice it anymore, but I had undergone some serious remodeling, and most of it was entirely involuntary. But before I say what the changes were, let me tell you what was behind that block and that seal I talked about before. The seal was sealing my true form, which is a shadow dragon. The block was holding back the memories that a shadow dragon is born with, like how to hunt, how to put up a glamour, how to fly, how to breath fire, and how to use our energy.

The change had caused my hair to slowly turn white, and my eyes were now a a violet-rimmed red. I hadn't been around other people for quite a while so I hadn't found my appearance a problem, and didn't see why it was even potentially one. I had also lost a few pounds; even with my metabolism, Sanji's cooking'll make you gain a few pounds. I don't know how Nami and Robin do it. Anyway, I was now a thin, wiry, rather tall guy with white hair, and violet-rimmed red irises. Oh, and in the morning, I can't really control my glamour, so I look like a half human half dragon hybrid. Kind of cool, really.

"What's the problem old man? To sexy for you or something?" I pulled up my shirt to expose my abs, that were spotted with little black scales.

"You're way too young for me boy, now put those away." I laughed and dropped my shirt. I noticed that some of the girls were blushing, except Robin. I noticed this, caught her eye, glanced at our captain, and winked once, slowly. She blushed then, Achievement GET!

Then I remembered something that one of the others had asked me about when I first got here. I turned to Kokoa and smiled darkly.

"Wanna fight, little miss Red?" She immediately grinned evilly, and yelled out a yes. I smiled back and said that we couldn't do it on the ship.

"Then where are we going to do it then?" She pouted, and I could see everyone else echoing the question in their eyes.

"In shift..." I put on a twisted little grin and turned to Franky and asked him to make a door next to the door to the galley. I then told him to make it turn outward, but not to make it go through to the galley. Instead, I wanted him to just make it a door that sat against the wall and pulled outward. Franky didn't understand, but he did it anyway, because I asked him really nicely, and said he was a pervert... But, I had a door.

"What are you going to do with a door that doesn't go anywhere?" Kokoa asked, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing at the evil little grin that Touhou Fuhai had on his face.

"I'm gonna make a Dimension door. It's a door that connects to a dimension that exists separately from this one, but you can enter and exit from this door. It's an entire world of it's own, but nothing lives there except plants and a few other things that won't bother us unless we bother them. I already have a place set up there, so I'll connect this door to that one and we'll be set." I turned and conjured a small flame in my hand. The flame was a deep violet, and it let violet scorch marks when I touched it to the door. I drew several runes, and then put my hand in the center of the half circle of runes I had burned. I pushed my energy into the door, and heard the others gasp. I wasn't surprised by this, because my entire body was encased in violet energy, that trailed off me like water droplets into the air, as if gravity had been reversed.

My normal energy color is violet, but if I'm really angry, it's jet black with red strands entwined in it. The door turned the same color as my energy, and then the energy swirled around in the door, and there was a single purple handprint just under a half-circle of runes.

"We can train in here to our hearts content, and not damage the ship at all. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen...Allow me to present the dimension, or world if you prefer, of Shift..." Then I turned, opened the door, and walked inside out of One Piece and into Shift for the time being, most of the others hot on my trail. Franky stayed behind to steer the ship, saying he'd check it out later.


	5. Chapter 5: End

Author's Note: If you're homophobic, or opposed to Yaoi... EFF OFF!

Stepping through the portal, there was a momentary feeling of disconcertion that always came after going through the portal, but it passed quickly. I started forward, looking around in the house I had built the first time I was here. It wasn't very big, but it would accommodate us if chopper needed a safe place to treat people during a fight.

The others stepped through and looked around, their eyes questioning and a bit apprehensive. I smiled, shook my head, and told them to follow me. I opened the front door to the house and walked outside. The feeling of grass underneath my feet was amazing, and the wind blowing in my ears holding the whisper of trees was wonderful.

"MAX!" I turned quickly at the shout and saw a blur of motion flying towards me. I sighed, chuckling, and let it grab me in a tackle, feeling a scaly body slam against me.

"Hey there Sid." He wrapped his tail around me tighter and squeezed for all he was worth.

"Ribs Sid, ribs...European Wyvern muscles making it difficult to breathe." I felt like I was being crushed underneath a mountain.

"Sorry, guess I missed you." He let me go and pulled me up, smiled shyly. I smiled back and laughed.

"I've only been gone two days... How can you miss me that badly so quickly?!"

"Bu-But, I..." I was teasing him and he knew it. But, I couldn't help it, he's just so cute when he's embarrassed.

"Relax babe, I'm just teasing you." I laughed and threw my arm around his shoulders, feeling him slip his around my waist. I turned us around and introduced him to everyone.

"Guys, this is Sid. He's a Youkai. To be more specific, he's a European Wyvern. He is also my boyfriend, and has been for about a year." I loved the shocked look on everyones face. With what I remembered from the manga, Sanji goes through two years of dealing with very openly, very far-end Gays, or okama's. So, I was glad he was out like a light from blood loss. Seeing all the hot ladies made him lose his mind just a little bit.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Max told me a lot about you guys, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll try to guess who you are."

"Franky isn't here right now, so you'll have to meet him later. Oh, and Sanji isn't here either." I explained.

"Ok. The guy with the straw-hat is Luffy, the captain."

"Do dragons have dicks? And would you join my crew?" Luffy grinned his giant smile, while the rest of the crew sweat dropped. I just laughed at my captain's idiocy.

"Yes, we do have dicks, and I would like to very much thank you. The one with the three swords is Zoro, first mate."

Zoro nodded in his direction.

"The Orange-haired girl with the bracelets is Nami, the Navigator."

"That's me." She said with a twisted smirk and a wink, which was directed at me.

"The girl with the black hair and sunglasses is Robin, the Archaeologist."

"Nice to meet you Sid-san." She smiled in that small way of hers.

"The long nose is Usopp, the Sharpshooter."

"H-Hi, please don't eat me..." I laughed at that.

"The skeleton is Brook, the Musician."

"HAI! I would be crying tears of happiness from my eyes for you two lovers. BUT I HAVE NO EYES, BECAUSE I'M A SKELETON! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" Nami smacked him at this, which made us all giggle for a while.

"The reindeer is Chopper, the Doctor."

"Hi there." Chopper was looking at Sid with curious eyes.

"The girl with the pink hair and choker is Moka, a vampire."

"Nice to meet you."

"The big-boob girl is Kurumu, a succubus."

"Why am I 'big-boob girl'?!" She glared at him, while I just chuckled.

"The one with the lollipop is Mizore, an Ice-fairy."

"Hello... Stay away from Tsukune..."

"Don't worry, I've got someone better than your Tsukune... The lady with the book that gives off a magical aura is Ruby."

"Are you Max's Toy?"

"Ummmm...Moving on. The kid with the red hair is Kokoa." I could tell that Ruby freaked him out.

"Fight with me...After I kick Max's ass..." Kokoa glared at him.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. Either of those two..." I said with a little grin.

"The one with the lock on his wrist is Tsukune."

"Hello. Nice to meet you."

"The small girl with the wand is Yukari."

"Hey there."

I decided we had talked for long enough, I wanted to show the others around.

"Let's get going, I wanna show you guys around a bit." I led them on a grand tour of the surrounding area. It took about an hour. Being the cheapskate that I am, I told Kokoa I was tired and that we would fight later. We then went back on the ship, and Sid came with us. Zoro then stated that we would have to do something about the sleeping arrangements.

"I don't wanna be in the same room if those two decide to get lovey dovey." Me and Sid looked at each other, and, of course, my boyfriend decided it would be appropriate to wrap his arms around my neck and kiss me. While I didn't mind kissing him, it's actually very pleasant, it was rather inappropriate considering the conversation that was being had about us at the time. Hearing the others squeal was rather unpleasant though, it was very high pitched and hard on my ears.

I just laughed, and said that we would keep watch every night, allowing us to sleep in the crow's nest. After that had been decided, Sanji woke up, and made lunch. He kind of flipped when he heard that Sid and I were gay, but hey, you can't please everyone...

That night, Sid and I were up in the Crow's nest. We were cuddled up on the couch, and I was using my spacial awareness to keep an eye on the ship. WIth it, I sensed Luffy and Robin together in Robin's cabin, I wondered how long it would be until that came out into the open. Sanji would be crushed... *Snicker*. Nami and, suprisingly, Usopp (IDFK how **Usopp** managed that... But good on you mate...) were together in Nami's cabin... Oh, poor Sanji... Sid must've heard me snicker, because he soon asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking how much fun it's going to be on this ship in the future."

"Oh, okay then. I call first sleep."

"Alright, bu-" He cut me off with a shout.

"Yay!" He threw himself into my lap, kissed me, then curled up in my lap to promptly fall asleep, head on my shoulder. I smiled at how childish he was sometimes.

"You are just too cute..." I smiled at him out of the corner of my eye, and then turned my attention to the window. Looking out it, I could see a beautiful moon. I smiled to myself, thinking how great this journey was going to be...

A/N: Well, I'm done. I like the ending to this, leaving you to imagine what you will about how the rest goes. Also, I think for my next fic I'm going to add a few chapters to my LuRo collection and then start on some Soul Eater stuff, and then maybe some Pandora Hearts...

Oh, and I know the skull joke was bad, but I think all of Brook's humor is bad so STFU!

LOL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
